


Taken Care Of

by Iliad06



Series: The Akeilon Omegas [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliad06/pseuds/Iliad06
Summary: Erasmus always takes care of his mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fits in my Akeilon Omegas series, but can be read as a stand alone. Erasmus and Kallias are mated to Torveld and live in Patras.

Erasmus yawns wide as he finally locks the library door for the day. It’s only midday, but Torveld told him the library has been closing midday in the middle of the week since he was a child. Erasmus isn’t sure of the reason anymore and he’s almost positive the reason doesn’t apply to him anyway, but he isn’t about to argue when it guarantees a free afternoon. Sometimes, Kallias or Torveld will happen to have the afternoon open as well and he’ll get a little extra private time with one of his mates, but not today. They’re both busy making final preparations for the tournament in a few days.

He turns down the hallway towards their rooms and a dull pain throbs in his backside. It’s probably for the better he has the afternoon alone. He’s sore and exhausted from the night before, having been subject to Torveld and Kallias both needing to work off some excited energy for the upcoming festivities. He smiles a little to himself as he fits the iron key into the lock of their rooms and swings the door open. Nothing a warm bath won’t fix, then maybe he can indulge a little in the memory.

Erasmus pauses on the threshold. The distinct feeling that he is not alone, that someone else is already in the room comes over him. “Torveld? Kallias?” he calls. A clink of glass is his only answer. He shuts the door behind him, toes his sandals off, and steps more fully into the room. A glance around the sitting room finds it empty. The clinking noise happens again and this time he knows it’s coming from the sleeping chambers. His brow furrows and he tries to understand the noise even as he walks through the archway into their room. 

At first glance, the room is empty. The bed is unkempt, blanket thrown off the side, and there are still chitons on the floor from Kallias’s mad dash to find his outfit to rehearse for the opening dance of the tournament. Other than that, nothing appears out of place. He bends to pick up the nearest piece of clothing when the thunk of a bottle on stone reaches his ears. Sure it came from the other side of the bed, he drops the chiton back to the floor and quickly comes around the end of the bed.

Kallias sits on the floor, back pressed to the wooden frame and knees drawn up to his chest. The blanket from the bed pools on the floor, a corner of it draped over Kallias’s shoulders as if he tried to curl it around himself but couldn’t untwist it fully from where it was tucked beneath the pallet. His forehead rests upon his knees so Erasmus cannot see his face, but he doesn’t have to in order to see Kallias’s distress. The sour stench of unhappy mate fills his nose as Kallias grips his own hair tight in one fist. In the other fist he holds a bottle of sweet wine sent from Vere. He twists the bottle back and forth across the floor and the half-drunk liquid sloshes inside.

“Kallias?” Erasmus calls softly. 

The other omega looks up and flinches when he sees Erasmus. The blonde’s heart clenches hard. Kallias’s blue eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks and chiton are wet with tears, and his skin a mottled pink, from crying or drinking. Probably both, Erasmus decides as Kallias sways a little and then buries his face back in his knees.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Kallias says, words a little slurred but not as bad as Erasmus was expecting.

“It’s mid-week Kallias.”

“Oh.” Kallias sniffles. “Forgot.” 

“Do you want to explain why you’re here and why you’re drinking the wine Prince Laurent sent for us to share?”

Kallias shakes his head but pulls the wine bottle into his lap as if to keep Erasmus from snatching it away. Erasmus huffs, should’ve seen the refusal to speak coming, and settles across from Kallias, back against the wall and legs crossed before him so his chiton pools in his lap, not that Kallias hasn’t seen it all before.

“Can I have some wine?” he tries, reaching out a hand. Kallias eyes his hand like he doesn’t trust him, most of his face still tucked into the bend of his arm, and Erasmus tries not to let that hurt too much. 

“You’ll give it back?” Kallias’s blue eyes are so bright set into the pink of his cheeks and it makes them appear fuller than they usually are. Erasmus tries not to think of his mate as lovely right now when he looks so miserable, but it’s hard when he thinks Kallias is beautiful all the time.

He nods and Kallias hands him the bottle with wary fingers, like he still expects Erasmus to snatch it away. Erasmus takes a swig under the watchful gaze of Kallias before handing it back. The wine is sweet and Erasmus would drink more if he thought Kallias would allow it, if only to keep Kallias from getting more drunk. To Erasmus surprise, Kallias doesn’t drink more. He just holds the bottle and resumes twisting it across the floor again, watching the bottom spin over the stone.

Quiet settles over the pair, broken up only by the occasional sniffle from Kallias and the sound of glass moving against stone. Erasmus eyes his mate, trying to figure out what caused this state of misery in the middle of the day but coming up with nothing. He holds out his hand for the wine bottle, surprised when Kallias hands it over without hesitation. He sips from it slowly.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what’s wrong?” Kallias asks, fingers picking at invisible strings on the skirt of his chiton.

“Well, I’d like to, but you don’t seem like you want to talk.” 

For some reason, tears well in Kallias’s eyes and drip out of the corners.

“Oh Kallias,” Erasmus breathes. He places the bottle of wine on the bedside table and shuffles closer to his mate. “Can I hold you?” The tears drip faster at that and Kallias nods, lower lip trembling so hard Erasmus aches with worry. Erasmus opens his arms and Kallias lunges into them, pushing the blonde back with an “ooph!” as he climbs bodily into Erasmus’s lap. The blanket slips fully from the bed and Kallias curls into Erasmus’s chest, clenching the blanket in one fist and Erasmus’s chiton in the other. Sobs wrack his chest and his whole body shakes with the power of them against Erasmus. The blonde wraps his arms around Kalllias’s waist, settles him a little more comfortably in the curve of his own lap, and tucks the blanket around his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he whispers into soft curls as he pets over them, “You’re okay.”

Kallias cries and clutches at Erasmus and Erasmus lets him. It’s not often that Kallias breaks down about, well, anything really. He’s too rambunctious and troubles usually slide off him in an instant. But, Erasmus has known Kallias his whole life. He’s sensitive, much more sensitive than he lets on, and sometimes all those troubles he pushed away before come creeping back in, all the bigger for having been ignored. Erasmus hums quietly, a string of notes that don’t resemble any particular song, and rubs his hands up and down Kallias back as the other omega curls further into his chest. 

Eventually, the sobbing subsides to a quiet sniffling with the occasional hiccup. The front of Erasmus’s chiton is wet, but he finds he cares much less about that annoyance than the man in his arms.

“Did Torveld say something to you?” he asks.

Kallias shakes his head, his mouth still turned down in a pout.

“Did I say something hurtful?”

“No,” the brunette mumbles. “No, you’re perfect. Torveld’s perfect.” A fresh wave of tears well in Kallias’s eyes and drip silently down his cheeks. Erasmus smiles, knows it probably looks pained, and pushes the hair out of Kallias’s face to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Will you tell me why you’re crying?”

“I’ll try…” Kallias adjusts a little in Erasmus’s lap, trying to get more comfortable. He and Erasmus are about the same size, but years dancing have made Kallias more athletic, although not bulky. He moves and Erasmus hisses when the skin of his thigh pinches against the floor. “Sorry! Sorry!” Kallias tries to scramble away from Erasmus, knocks a knee against Erasmus’s shin, and freezes when Erasmus winces. 

“I’m making it worse,” he says with the clarity of a drunk. Erasmus chuckles, can’t help it when his mate looks so pitiful about a little bumped skin. His hair is mussed, freckles bright on his cheeks, and the blanket is tangled around his lower half, making his chiton twist over his chest so one nipple is exposed. Erasmus clasps Kallias’s shoulder before he can spiral further into regret.

“How about we move to the bed?” Kallias nods and lets Erasmus help him untangle the blanket to make moving easier. They strip out of their wet chitons and Kallias climbs into the pallet first, spreading the blanket out for them both to lay beneath. Erasmus fetches the pitcher of water and one cup from the front room before joining Kallias on the pallet. After Kallias has drunk at least half a cup, Erasmus finally slips beneath the blanket and pulls the other omega into his arms. They lay facing each other with their heads resting on the same pillow, a few inches between them so Erasmus can study Kallias’s face as he speaks.

“It happened a few hours ago,” Kallias starts, staring at Erasmus’s collarbone as if it’s too hard to look in his eyes and relay his story. “We broke for lunch and I went off to the baker alone to fetch something to eat.

“On my way, this alpha took notice of me.” Kallias’s eyes turn glassy as tears gather at the corners. He seems determined not to cry again, but a lone tear drips out of the side anyway and onto the pillow. Erasmus rubs his hand along Kallias’s spine from where his arm is slung over the other omega’s waist. He waits, patient while Kallias gathers himself.

“He saw me from behind, thought I was a girl because of how long my hair is now.” Kallias sniffles and tugs hard at a fistful of his own hair. “I’m so stupid.”

“Hey!” Erasmus clasps his hand and pulls it away from Kallias’s scalp. “You’re not stupid.”

Kallias opens his mouth to retort something, but a sob bursts from his throat unbidden. Erasmus wraps his arm tighter around Kallias to pull the omega into his chest again, cupping the back of Kallias’s head. Hair soft as silk trails across his fingers as he holds the other man against him. It is longer now, barely reaching the curve where Kallias’s neck meets his shoulder. He’s kept his hair short since leaving Akeilos, where the long tresses caught the attention of Kastor and forced the two omegas to flee. Until recently, Kallias was meticulous about getting his hair trimmed every month to keep it from hanging past his ears. But after years in Patras, he felt safe. And, he had confided in his mates privately, he liked when Erasmus or Torveld pulled a little at it when they kissed and thought the longer hair would make it better.

Kallias sobs against Erasmus’s neck and the story pours from his mouth with his tears. “He said I looked pretty a-and he pulled me into an alley and shoved me against a wall.”

“Did he touch you?” Anger burns in Erasmus’s chest but he tries to tamp it down to focus on his mate.

“N-not like that.” Kallias sniffles hard and his body trembles. “He threatened to. Said he’d mount me and pull my pretty hair and that I’d like it and and—” Kallias swallows. “How did he know?” he whispers, so soft Erasmus can barely hear him.

“Oh, love,” Erasmus breathes and squeezes his arms tighter around his mate. “He didn’t know.”

“B-but—” 

“He didn’t.”

Kallias sniffles and rubs his face against Erasmus, smearing wet tears across his skin. He’s quieter now, even if Erasmus can still feel fresh tears drip onto his collarbone. Erasmus resumes rubbing his back and sniffs quietly at Kallias’s hair when he’s sure the other omega won’t notice. He smells of jasmine, although muted and bitter with his distress, and a little of an alpha. It’s a pungent, ugly smell, but the faintness of it tells Erasmus that his mate wasn’t touched too much by the other man. It’s a small relief, given how upset Kallias is.

“Then what happened?” Erasmus asks when Kallias seems to be more settled.

“A beta walking by saw us. I was trying to push him off, but he was so big.” More tears. “The guy helped pull him off and I ran away.” He sniffs. “I didn’t even thank him…”

“That’s okay.”

Kallias takes a deep, shaky breath in and lets it out. “I just don’t understand why I’m so upset by this.” His voice cracks a little and Erasmus’s heart does with it.

He presses another kiss to the top of Kallias’s head. “It’s because it reminds you of Kastor and what he did to you.”

“But Kastor’s in Akeilos.”

“So?” Kallias opens his mouth, but Erasmus cuts him off before he can belittle himself. “He scared you, Kal, and that fear doesn’t just go away.”

“I wish it did. It was so long ago.”

Erasmus pulls back a little to look at his mate. Kallias’s eyes are red, but no new tears collect in their depths. His lips are still pulled down at the corners, but no longer tremble with his emotions. Erasmus smiles and runs a thumb over the pretty bow of his mouth. “It was,” he agrees, “but it also affected your life in a very big way. We had to leave our home. We were tricked into slavery.”

Kallias searches Erasmus’s face for a moment before he sighs and then turns his head to kiss the palm that cups his cheek. “Thank you.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Better,” Kallias says and scoots forward to tuck his head under Erasmus’s chin again. “The bed is moving.”

Erasmus laughs and hugs the other omega to him. “You did drink half a bottle of wine. Are you going to be sick?”

Kallias shakes his head. They settle back into their embrace and Erasmus begins to hum like before. He’s not tired, but he figures a nap will do Kallias good after drinking and crying. The other omega will probably have a raging headache when he wakes up, but they can deal with that later.

Kallias’s breath evens and Erasmus is sure the brunette is asleep until Kallias whispers against his collarbone. “I should cut my hair.”

Erasmus wrinkles his nose and hopes his hands or body did not reveal his reaction in anyway Kallias could tell pressed against him so. “If you want to,” he says simply. “Torveld and I love you, long or short hair.”

Kallias doesn’t respond except to snuggle closer.

An hour passes. Kallias sleeps, although Erasmus is not sure how deeply, and the blonde holds him and dozes a little himself. The door in the front room opens and closes and the sound of Torveld taking off his sandals and moving towards the bedchamber makes Erasmus open his eyes. Torveld stops in the archway and his eyes widen as he sniffs. Erasmus knows how it appears: the stench of alcohol and sad omega, the disheveled bed, and the two of them curled together all point to something bad having happened. The alpha’s brow furrows, and he looks worried as his eyes sweep over his omegas.

“What happened?” he says softly, probably to keep Kallias from waking.

“Later,” Erasmus mouths back. Torveld nods, mouth set in a grim line, and sheds his chiton before slipping under the bedclothes to join his mates. Kallias awakens at the dip of the pallet. He looks over his shoulder at the alpha and Erasmus can see tears burn at his eyes again.

“Alpha,” Kallias sighs and the tears trail down his face even as he tries to blink them away. Before Torveld can say anything, he finds himself with an armful of sniffling Kallias. “Do you think my hair is pretty?”

Torveld looks at Erasmus, expression serious as he tries to figure out what happened and how to respond. Erasmus smiles, hopes it’s encouraging, and juts his chin at the alpha to prompt him to say something when he’s quiet for too long.

“You’re beautiful.”

“And my hair?”

“It’s beautiful too because it’s a part of you.” Torveld buries his fingers in the silken tresses in question and leans his cheek against Kallias’s crown. “But you know what’s more beautiful? Your smile and how much you laugh and how you move when you dance.”

Kallias sniffles and snuggles further into Torveld’s embrace, even as he gropes blindly at the mattress behind him, trying to find Erasmus. Erasmus inches across the bed and presses his chest to Kallias’s back, bringing his face inches from Torveld’s over the omega’s bowed head. This close, it’s easy to see the moment Torveld processes the smells of the room. He sniffs a little at his omegas, trying to determine that they are unharmed, and his eyes narrow into a glare. Erasmus, sure he must have discovered the scent of alpha on Kallias, cups a hand over Torveld’s cheek, splaying his fingers through the scruff on his jaw, and pulls him forward into a sweet, chaste kiss. 

The alpha still seems annoyed when they part, but Erasmus mouths “later” again and looks pointedly at the quiet omega between them. Torveld’s face softens, fills with love and devotion, and it’s beautiful to see from only inches away. Both mates press just a little closer and set to the task of pouring all their love into gentle caresses and whispered words.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s rare that Erasmus has a full evening of free time by himself. Having two mates usually guarantees that one or both of them will be available to spend time together and while Erasmus loves those moments, he cannot help but appreciate the time alone. Erasmus is a quiet person in general, so unlike Kallias, who loves people, and Torveld, who maintains relationships with other kingdoms. He likes the simplicity of a good book and a quiet afternoon to recuperate from interacting with strangers all day in the library. 

Erasmus sits curled in one of the plush armchairs in the antechamber of their rooms, a soft blanket pulled over his bare legs and the book propped on the arm of the chair. He’s about halfway through the third chapter and figures he’ll be able to read at least four more before he can expect Torveld to come home from a drink with a childhood friend. Kallias will be the latest of three tonight, given the feast the dance troupe is expected to perform at tomorrow.

He sighs, content, and flips the page to learn more about the handsome alpha the omega protagonist just met. The door to their room slams open and Erasmus jumps, eyes snapping to the entryway in surprise. Cold fear grips his heart for a moment, but thaws as soon as he realizes Torveld is the one closing the door and not some uninvited alpha.

“You scared me,” he says quietly as he marks his page with a ribbon and sets the book on a small side table. Torveld doesn’t say anything. When Erasmus looks up from putting his book down, the alpha stands before his chair with a thunderous expression.

“Wha—mmph!” Torveld’s lips smash against his own and his tongue shoves deep into Erasmus’s mouth in a claiming kiss. Large hands cup either side his jaw and tilt his face up how the alpha wants it. It’s overpowering, and while usually the alpha’s strength makes Erasmus tremble with desire, the way Torveld’s fingers curl at his jaw feels wrong. Erasmus whimpers and tries to shove at broad shoulders, but Torveld clenches a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck, desperate to hold him in place. The room smells like angry alpha and an image of Govart floods Erasmus’s mind: bruising kiss and hand gripping at his hair. He struggles against the hand, pushes hard against Torveld’s shoulders, and twists his mouth away.

“Stop, stop, stop!” he exclaims when he has enough room to talk. Torveld freezes, eyes hard as he searches the omega’s face. Erasmus doesn’t know what he looks like right now, but he can imagine the fear that shows on his face as he tries to bat away the images of his old master. He pants hard and his body shakes. Torveld’s eyes widen in realization, and he rips himself away from the omega. Erasmus clutches at his own tunic, right above his heart, and closes his eyes to focus on slowing both his breathing and the beating of his heart. Govart isn’t here, he tells himself again and again until his heart stops hammering against his ribcage.

Erasmus lets out one last shaky breath that takes all the fear with it and opens his eyes to gaze at his alpha. Torveld looks miserable. He grips his own hair and growls at himself as his face scrunches in anger. Tension makes him hold himself taught like a bow string waiting to be plucked to send an arrow screaming across a field. 

“I’m sorry,” the alpha croaks, voice gravel with barely contained rage. The air stinks with a combination of alpha anger and omega fear and Erasmus wishes he could dispel the heavy tension of the moment and take his mate into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Torveld asks. His expression morphs into something pleading and guilt ridden and Erasmus’s heart clenches.

“Yeah, I just…” He doesn’t want to say it, but knows Torveld appreciates honesty, even if it’s painful. “I just thought of Govart that’s all.” The alpha’s face falls and he presses his lips together in a firm line.

“I’m so sorry, Eras.” 

Erasmus unfolds from chair and steps lightly over the blanket that fell to the floor to place a hand on Torveld’s arm. Torveld lays his hand on top and squeezes.

“What happened?” Erasmus asks in a soft voice.

The alpha takes a fortifying breath and turns away from Erasmus to face the empty fireplace. “There was an alpha at the tavern. He was drunk and talking loudly about the prince’s pretty omegas.” He spits the word ‘pretty’ and grinds his teeth together.

“What else did he say?”

Torveld growls, a low rumbling sound from deep within his throat. “He said he’d love to get a leg over on one of you. Mount you like a real alpha.” His eyes glint dangerously and clenches his fist. “Make you cry from his knot.”

“Torveld,” Erasmus says slowly as he tries to consider his next words. “We’ve heard that our whole lives. Ever since we presented.”

“That’s not helping.”

“But it’s true.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Torveld snarls.

“No, but it is.” Torveld glares and goes to turn away, but Erasmus grabs his elbow and forces him back around. Anger flashes hot down his spine before he can think about his actions or what he’s saying. 

“If you are a better alpha than that guy in the tavern,” he snaps, “you would listen to me when I talk about what it’s like being an omega.” 

There’s a moment of paused silence. Torveld’s eyes are wide with surprise at Erasmus outburst. Just as fast as the anger gripped him, it vanishes, leaving the omega to realize he just yelled at his alpha mate. His eyes widen and his body trembles. He never yells. He lets go of Torveld’s arm and ducks his head to stare at their feet, fists clenched at his side and cheeks burning with embarrassment. Before he can apologize, Torveld places a steady hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean—” the alpha starts.

“I know.”

“Eras…” Erasmus glances up, worried he’ll see anger on the alpha’s face directed at him. Torveld gives him a tentative smile and relief floods his chest. Erasmus steps closer and raises up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Torveld’s jaw, desperate to move past the ugly moment. A large hand splays over his lower back to steady him for a moment.

“Kallias and I hear things,” he explains as he settles back on his heels. “Being your mates doesn’t stop alphas thinking they can claim us or dominate us or mount us.”

Torveld growls and Erasmus huffs at him, smiling gently. “We’re safe in Patras because of you and King Torgeid.” He grasps the alpha’s hand and squeezes. “And we know how to protect ourselves when you aren’t around. We don’t need you to fight every person who says something about us.”

“How are you okay with it?” 

“I’m not.” Erasmus shrugs. “But I can’t waste energy on the stupidity of alphas when I have a smart alpha at home waiting for me.”

Brown eyes dart across his face as if trying to understand a complicated puzzle. Erasmus keeps his expression open and honest, letting the alpha take the time he needs to sort out what Erasmus has said. Torveld lets out a big sigh and with it the tension and anger seem to drain out of the line of his shoulders, replaced by a brooding sort of quiet.

“I made a mess of everything as soon as I walked through the door.”

It’s not a question, but Erasmus answers anyway. “Maybe a little…”

Torveld snorts and his lips twist into a pained half-smile. “Kallias would call me an ass.”

“Probably.” The quiet laugh they share is only a little forced. Torveld seems less angry than when he first walked in the room, but it’s clear in the stiffness of his arms that at least some of that frustration still weighs on him. Erasmus smiles at him, hesitant.

“How can I make you feel better?”

Torveld looks at him for a moment. His eyes are still dark with anger he seems to be trying to dampen and all Erasmus wants is to rid his alpha fully of that look.

“Let me hold you?” His tone is unsure and makes it sound like a question, like he doesn’t think Erasmus will let him or, more likely, doesn’t think he deserves to. The omega smiles and nods.

They move to the armchair Erasmus abandoned earlier. Torveld sits first and Erasmus curls onto his lap. He tucks his head beneath the alpha’s chin and pulls his knees up, uncaring about how the skirt of his chiton bunches or falls around his thighs. Strong arms wrap around his waist, making him feel secure and, most importantly, forgiven after snapping at his mate. Torveld’s nose presses against the nape of his neck and the alpha closes his eyes as he sniffs softly at his omega. Erasmus relaxes and with that his scent turns comforting and sweet, like his alpha needs right now. Slowly, all of the anger and frustration seem to melt out of both of them to be replaced with the feeling of content mates.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Torveld says after long moments of holding Erasmus and scenting him.

“I think the same thing every day.”

Torveld nuzzles against his neck and Erasmus smiles. “Tell me what it’s like being an omega.”

“Are you sure you want to hear that?”

“Yes,” he says and presses a kiss to the blonde’s temple. “You’re right that I don’t know what you live through and I want to.”

“I don’t want to make you upset.”

Torveld’s eyes soften even as his mouth turns down into a frown. “Eras, I have two omega mates. I should understand more of what you go through every day.” He sighs. “I can’t protect you from all of it, but I can at least sympathize.” 

Erasmus thinks for a moment. He stares down at his lap and fiddles with the edge of his chiton, trying to decide what to say and where to start. He’s been an omega for so long, sometimes it’s hard to remember a time when he wasn’t treated differently because of it. Tan fingers splay over his thigh, breaking into his eyeline and brushing gently over his soft skin. He shudders a little and Torveld goes to apologize and pull his hand away but Erasmus presses it back down so the tops of Torveld’s fingers disappear under his skirt.

“I like you touching me,” he confesses in a rush of air, then blushes hard at his own forwardness. He doesn’t want this moment to turn sexual; he’s enjoying being held and cuddled too much for that. But a little teasing never hurt, he reasons.

Torveld hums and keeps his hand right where Erasmus pressed it down. The omega stares at the contrasting tone of their skin and traces patterns over the back of Torveld’s hand and his knuckles.

“The hardest part,” he says quietly, “is that people don’t take you seriously just because you’re an omega.”

The alpha tugs Erasmus closer so he leans more against Torveld’s broad chest and rests his chin on top of blonde curls. “Tell me more.”

When Kallias walks into the room two hours later, the mated pair hasn’t moved from where they sit cuddled together in the armchair. It’s a lovely sight to come home to, he thinks. Erasmus is slight and seems even smaller curled as he is on the large alpha’s lap, his face tucked into Torveld’s neck and a small smile on his lips even as he dozes. Torveld’s arms are wrapped around Erasmus and one hand rests on his thigh. His face is a perfect picture of calm, happy alpha and Kallias can only think it’s because of the sweet omega on his lap. Still, something seems off about the scene. A blanket lays forgotten on the floor, something Erasmus usually wouldn’t stand for, and beneath the scent of happy mates is a lingering sour note. Odd, he thinks, because Torveld and Erasmus almost never fight.

He moves to stand before his mates and warm brown eyes gaze up at him. Torveld doesn’t move to greet him and he finds he doesn’t mind when Erasmus makes a snuffling noise in his sleep and snuggles into the alpha. 

“What happened?” he whispers to Torveld, trying not to disturb the peaceful omega in his arms.

“Alpha stupidity,” Torveld whispers back. “Erasmus took care of me like he always does.”

Kallias hums. “He seems to be good at that.”

“Yes,” Torveld agrees, voice fond to match the way his eyes soften when he looks at the man in his arms.

Kallias looks down at the sweet omega too and can feel affection bloom inside his chest, radiating out to fill his whole body. 

“I have an idea,” he whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

The tournament ended days ago and with it, Erasmus’s life should have returned to normal. The library is no longer busy with travelers eager to view books they cannot get in their own small villages and his mates should not be busy with any preparations for feasts or dances or rehearsals or meetings with visiting nobles. Yet, he finds himself facing another evening alone as he locks the library for the day. Kallias and Torveld both explained that morning why they would be busy tonight, but Erasmus cannot seem to remember the details, only the disappointment. He was hoping for a relaxing evening with his mates, maybe a quiet dinner and then, hopefully, some time learning each other’s bodies again. The tournament lasted two weeks and both of his mates were too tired most days to do anything beyond kiss. He’s trying not to be upset. He understands both of his mates are integral to kingdom celebrations for different reasons and he enjoyed attending the feasts and tournaments and watching both of his mates in their elements: Torveld entertaining nobles with his wit and making speeches about honor, and Kallias performing beautiful dances that made the crowd gasp and cheer.

He just wishes… He shakes his head, pockets the key he’s been fiddling with, and hastens down the hallway as if he can outrun his thoughts. If he’s going to be alone for the evening, he’s going to make the most of it. 

Erasmus stops by the kitchens and begs a bottle of his favorite sweet wine from the cook. She grumbles at him, tells him he’s too skinny, and gives him a small basket of food to accompany the wine. It makes him smile, even as she shoos him out of the kitchen by flicking a towel at him.

He makes it to their rooms without delay, ready to open the wine and indulge in a bath with a good book. He opens the door and halts in the frame. Before him lies a flickering row of lit candles, all arranged on the floor to light a path to the bathing room. Before he can even process the surprise, he kicks off his sandals and follows the candles into the other room, where he freezes again just inside. 

“Oh…” he breathes as surprise and joy make his chest swell. The room is filled with a sea of candles, all lit with flames that waver in large halos due to the natural steam that fills the room. His mates stand before the bath, both smiling at him in that affectionate way that makes his heart pound a little harder. They’re both dressed in short skirts, almost loincloths, meant for sleeping in the hot summer months, and Erasmus can’t help but gaze upon their bodies so different from his own. He’s thin and pretty, but they’re both sculpted muscle: Torveld from brute strength and Kallias from lithe athleticism. His mouth dries at the uninterrupted view of broad shoulders, muscled arms, strong thighs, and defined stomachs. The steam makes their skin glow in the light from the candles and he appreciates the contrasting tones: Torveld a slight tan color and Kallias the traditional dark olive of Akeilos. 

Moments have passed and Erasmus is embarrassed to find he hasn’t moved past the entry so distracted by the beautiful display before him. Kallias breaks the moment, stepping towards him and lifting the basket gently from his slack grip.

“What is all this?” he asks, but Kallias only grins and presses a kiss to his cheek before stepping away.

Torveld takes his place and grasps one of Erasmus’s hands to raise it to his lips and brush a kiss across the back of it. His eyes are dark as he gazes at the omega over his hand and Erasmus can feel his cheeks warm in a blush. 

“You always take such good care of us, my love, we wanted to do something for you in return.”

Erasmus shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“We want to.” Torveld smiles and presses another kiss to the back of his hand. 

The alpha keeps hold of his hand and uses it to guide him away from the bath and to a thick blanket spread on the floor surrounded by more flickering candles and a small carafe of oil. Erasmus glances over his shoulder to find Kallias busying himself on the other side of the room and he turns a questioning glance at his alpha.

“Don’t worry, little omega,” Torveld says, “Kallias has his own plan for you.”

With no more explanation than that, Torveld undresses him and instructs him to lie on his stomach on the blanket, chiton bunched beneath his head for comfort. Erasmus still has questions and he wants to protest that his mates don’t need to pay him back for caring for them, but his mind quiets as oiled hands press into his shoulders and rub in deep circles. He groans, earning a low chuckle from the alpha above him, and closes his eyes. If his mates want to pamper him, he’s not going to stop them.

“This was Kallias’s idea,” the alpha says in a hushed tone. His fingers squeeze and rub at Erasmus’s shoulders, tense from hunching over books and library logs all day. “We’ve both been so busy with the festivities that we’ve neglected you.”

“It’s okay,” Erasmus says softly.

“It’s not.” The muscles finally unlock and Erasmus can feel the tension ease out of his shoulders. Torveld hums and moves his attention to one arm, lifting it gently to rub oil over skin and muscle. “You were patient, much more patient than we deserve so we wanted to show our gratitude.”

Erasmus cracks one eye open to see Torveld bent over his arm and focused on massaging every inch of it. “I love you. It was no trouble.”

Torveld smiles, leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, and resumes the massage, rubbing gently at the cramped muscles in his hand. The pair quiets and Erasmus closes his eyes again to further indulge in the massage. Torveld’s hands are reverent as they move over Erasmus’s body, rubbing at every muscle and smearing oil into every inch of skin. His meticulous focus is turned onto Erasmus’s body in a way that is all at once overwhelming and empowering. His love for Erasmus is clear in every movement of his hands over soft skin. He massages over shoulders, biceps, forearms, hands, then moves to his back to clear the tension out of his spine and lower back. It hurts at moments, when Torveld finds particularly tense knots, but overall it feels nice and Erasmus relaxes fully under the attention. Torveld’s hands are smooth as they run over Erasmus’s skin. When he finds a knot, he rubs pressured circles over it again and again until the knot lessens instead of pressing too hard and trying to force it out like many people do when giving massages.

He shuffles down to Erasmus’s feet next and Erasmus protests weakly that a prince shouldn’t debase himself so.

“Hush,” Torveld says, as his thumb presses into the arch of Erasmus’s foot. “My rank matters not compared to my love for you and the body that houses your soul.”

It’s embarrassing how easily pretty words like that can make Erasmus’s heart swell. He quiets and submits further to his alpha’s massage. Slowly, Torveld’s hands work up his ankles, calves, and thighs. It’s as those skilled fingers splay over the sides of one of his thighs so that those thumbs can rub circles along the back of it that Erasmus’s cock begins to stir. He tries to breathe past it, to focus on the massaging thumbs instead of the tickle of pleasure from the fingertips that press to the inside of his thigh, but it’s no use. His alpha kneels over him, a looming presence that fills him with desire. He can feel the slick begin to gather at his entrance as his erection fills and stiffens. Torveld’s hands pause for a moment and Erasmus flushes bright with embarrassment, knowing his scent has reached his alpha, unfettered by clothing or other scents. The alpha growls a soft, throaty growl that always makes Erasmus warm with lust and moves his hands to massage Erasmus’s other thigh. 

His fingers move up Erasmus’s thigh, slow inch by slow inch, and the omega trembles with anticipation. He chews his bottom lip, blocking any sigh or moan that threatens to leave his mouth, and tries to get his body under control. It’s no use. The alpha’s fingers have reached the top of his thigh and his thumbs press at the muscle that leads to the swell of his backside. Erasmus’s hips nudge forward and he groans quietly at the drag of his cock over the soft blanket.

Torveld groans appreciatively and the noise makes Erasmus blush as he thrusts again, unable to stop his hips from seeking pleasure. 

“What do you want, little omega?”

“You,” he whispers.

“This time is about your pleasure only.” Erasmus’s brows wrinkle, but before he can protest, strong hands cup his bottom and make him jerk in surprise. The skin of his backside erupts in bumps and he can feel the hair on his flesh rise. 

“Hmmm… It seems I’ve missed one very important muscle.” Fingertips press deep into Erasmus’s cheeks and rub. The pressure forces Erasmus’s hips to push against the blanket beneath him and he groans even as embarrassment floods him. His hips move against the blanket, uncaring that he is essentially rutting against the floor. His skin tingles with a mix of pleasure and shame, but he can’t seem to stop his body from moving.

“Beautiful,” Torveld breathes and presses a kiss to a flaming cheekbone. Erasmus nuzzles his face into his chiton and forearm and forces his hips to still. Shame splashes down his stomach. He cannot believe he let himself thrust against the blanket like some animal. 

Torveld tuts and brushes hair away from his neck to lay a kiss on his shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed. I want to see you lose your inhibitions.”

Erasmus looks over his shoulder to find the alpha staring at him, eyes wild with lust. The musk of alpha arousal reaches his nose then and he flushes, more excitement than embarrassment. If his rutting makes his alpha look like that, well, then he isn’t going to overthink it. He closes his eyes and rolls his hips in a way that pushes his sensitive tip against the blanket and then pushes his backside up against those gripping hands. His cheeks part and he gasps as he can feel his hole exposed to his alpha. He can tell Torveld is looking because the man groans and grips a little harder at his bottom. 

He starts a slow rhythm. His hips roll in full circle that gives the most friction to his cock and makes him whimper. His backside presses back into those firm hands. Torveld doesn’t move to stroke him off or push fingers inside of his body, but his hands do spread his cheeks on each back thrust. It makes Erasmus feel vulnerable, since Torveld is merely watching instead of participating, and somehow that heightens his pleasure. It feels quick, but soon he’s on that edge, body thrumming with pleasure but not enough to peak.

“Please,” he whispers, not sure what he’s begging for exactly. A thumb massages against his entrance and pleasure sparks along his skin. He moans, already so close to the edge after the slow build up of strong hands rubbing at every inch of skin. Erasmus ruts against the floor, trapped between the blanket and the pressure of Torveld’s hands. The pleasure swells inside him until it has nowhere else to go but out. He peaks with a choked-off groan and comes into the blanket, smearing cum along his skin as his hips continue to roll until all is spent from his body.

He relaxes finally against the blanket, limbs boneless after such a thorough massage and orgasm. Torveld’s hands leave his backside and return dry a moment later to brush his hair from his face and neck. 

“Come Erasmus. It’s time for your bath.” Torveld helps Erasmus to his feet with gentle, guiding hands. The blonde wants to blush or apologize for reaching his pleasure in such a depraved way, but the alpha presses a chaste kiss to his mouth and ushers him to where Kallias awaits. 

Before Torveld can hand him off to Kallias, Erasmus turns and presses his lips to the alpha’s in a deep kiss. Torveld groans and wraps his arms around the slighter man to pull him deeper into their embrace. It’s lazy and warm as post orgasm kisses tend to be. Erasmus can feel his mate’s erection against his stomach and reaches down a hand to relieve him, but Torveld catches his wrist before he can.

“Let Kallias take care of you.” Torveld presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and turns him bodily around before he can protest.

Kallias smiles at him from where he stands in the waist deep bathing pool. The pool is large enough to hold ten men and full of warm water that runs naturally from the springs outside of the castle. Kallias holds out a hand and Erasmus lets the other omega help him into the pool. The water envelops him to the waist and he sighs at the feeling of hot water against already soothed muscles.

“Good massage?” Kallias asks with a smirk. Erasmus flushes and ducks his head a little in shame, but gentle fingers grip his chin and force his face up again. “Don’t be ashamed. I loved watching you.”

The flush on Erasmus’s cheeks burns brighter and Kallias chuckles. 

“I said don’t be ashamed, Eras,” he chides and presses a chaste kiss to Erasmus’s lips. “Torveld and I both want you to find your pleasure tonight.”

Erasmus chews his lip. 

“Ask.”

“What about your pleasure?” he asks, staring at their hands clasped together beneath the surface of the water.

“I’m sure you’ll take care of us by the end of the night.” The way he says it, all dark desire and heated promise, makes Erasmus tremble as his mind is consumed with memories of pleasuring both of his mates at the same time. A wet hand grips his shoulder and he glances up as water drips down his skin.

“Tonight is about you, love, not us so relax and enjoy it.” He smiles. “I know you’ll want to pay us back or something later, but you really don’t have to.”

“I like taking care of you.”

“We know.” 

“In more ways than one,” he says with a wink, just to make Kallias laugh. It works. Kallias face brightens with joy and his laugh echoes in the stone room. 

“Well, for now, let me take care of you with a bath.”

Kallias is lively, especially for an omega. He has a lot of enthusiastic energy that he needs an outlet for or else he becomes too wound up, which leads to him getting himself in trouble. That’s the side most people see of him. The exuberance is a shell to protect the softer sensitivity within him, not that the shell is false in any way. Kallias is all wild energy. But around his mates, he can relax and allow his sweet side to show.

The sweet side is the one that allows him to cuddle into his alpha and ask to be held because he needs it, even if he sometimes hates being an omega who needs gentle handling. It also allows him turn that same gentle handling onto Erasmus now. 

“Let’s start with your hair,” Kallias says in a quiet voice. His hands help Erasmus kneel in the pool so the water reaches his collarbones, then guide him to bend backwards just enough to dip his hair in the water. Those fingers card through his locks, making sure every strand is damp before helping him straighten up to apply the sweet-smelling oil Erasmus favors. He doesn’t wash his hair often. Soap meant for hair is a luxury both omegas are not used to and therefore are not in the habit of using. But the oil makes his hair shine just a little, turning almost blonde locks golden in the light. 

Kallias drips the oil over his hair and Erasmus gasps when he feels it seep to the roots and stream down his scalp.

“Kallias! That’s too much.”

The other omega hushes him. “The oil is good for the scalp. Lydia says you’re supposed to rub it in, then rinse it out. Not just use it on the surface.”

“But it’s expensive.”

“Did you forget that we’re mated to a prince?” Kallias teases. Erasmus flushes slightly. How could he forget the luxuries he is now afforded after spending years as a poor slave? His mate’s royal status is something he is all too aware of, and while he enjoys many of the privileges that come with it, some old habits are hard to let go, like shying away from expensive products and using as little as possible of an item to make it last longer.

Kallias runs his fingers through his hair, smearing the oil over every strand and ensuring it reaches his scalp. The oil drips onto his shoulders and all the blonde can think of is the wasted expense. 

“Stop worrying, Eras. I can practically feel you thinking.”

Erasmus sighs and shoves thoughts of coin out of his mind. Kallias is trying to take care of him and it is selfish to let his thoughts ruin that gift. The other omega guides him back again to rinse the oil out. Erasmus closes his eyes and basks in the feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair and scratching at his scalp to rid him of excess oil. His scalp tingles and he can feel his whole body relax as he focuses on those gentle fingers. He loves when his mates run their fingers through his hair, but the scratching and the water make it even better.

Kallias cups the back of his head, massaging his thumbs over the base of his skull. He moans a little half moan, half sigh, and can hear the other omega’s appreciative chuckle warped through the water around his ears. His opens his eyes to relaxed slits to see Kallias bending over him, staring intently at his face. His cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“Feels goo’” he mumbles in a half-hearted protest to the teasing and that makes his mate smile.

“I’ve barely begun.” 

Kallias nudges him until he straightens up to stand in the pool, then guides him to a section of the bath where the water reaches his mid-thigh instead. The brunette fetches a bar of soap and small bowl from the side of the bath then stands behind Erasmus. He rubs the soap between his hands until suds appear, then drops the bar in the floating bowl and raises his hands to Erasmus’s back. Those hands run over every inch of his skin, following the same path of Torveld’s massage. His fingers do not press or rub like Torveld’s, but they do scratch soft circles over Erasmus’s skin, clearing it of any grime or leftover oil from the massage. Erasmus teeters a little on his heels, so relaxed he feel he could melt into the water below.

“Enjoying yourself Eras?” Kallias murmurs. Erasmus can only nod in response, although his head feels heavy on his neck.

The washing skips over his backside and resumes at the back of his thighs instead. Kallias kneels behind him to reach and Erasmus shivers a little, knowing his mate has full view of his rear and the slick that drips from his hole. He wants to be embarrassed that he’s so aroused by a simple washing but finds that he isn’t. Kallias knows exactly what he is doing to Erasmus and his scent gave away his arousal moments ago, he is sure of it.

Surprisingly, Kallias says nothing and his hands do not wander except to run soap over the flesh of his backside, not venturing between his cheeks. Anticipation makes his cock swell to half-hard and he clenches his fists to try and distract himself, but it doesn’t work with his mate’s nails running over the curve of his bottom in a scratching tease. Erasmus opens his mouth to tell Kallias to quit or maybe beg for more, but his mate stands then and comes around to his front. 

“Feel good, Eras?” Erasmus can tell Kallias is smirking before he opens his eyes to find the omega looking down at his cock. He flushes bright and presses his lips together in an indignant line.

“Of course,” he grumbles and Kallias laughs. 

“Good.” 

The wash, while arousing before, turns into a blatant teasing now that Kallias is at his front. His hands still rub soap over his skin, but now instead of skipping over the sensitive parts of Erasmus, they spend extra time there. Fingers circle over his nipples, plucking and rubbing until the nubs are hard, sensitive little peaks. Erasmus shudders and jerks at the attention. Just as it gets to be too much, as it starts to hurt, Kallias’s hands skim down his ribs and rub soap over his waist, belly, and hips. His cock stands full and hard, but Kallias ignores it, even as he kneels to wash Erasmus’s thighs. The blonde moans softly at the sight of his mate on his knees and Kallias grins up at him.

“Patience, Eras,” he teases. Erasmus nudges his hips forward and Kallias laughs when the head of his cock bumps his chin and smears pre-cum across his skin. 

His hands move a little faster now, giving away his own eagerness. When he rises to his feet, Erasmus has to resist the urge to push him back down onto his knees. He’s aroused, almost painfully so, but he wants to submit to Kallias’s care, not demand it. He must let out some displeased sound because Kallias’s blue eyes brighten with glee.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m going to suck you,” he says. Erasmus whimpers and his stomach clenches with lust. “I just don’t want soap in my mouth.” He dunks the bowl into the water and brings it up to splash over Erasmus’s skin, clearing all traces of soap from his body. The air seems cool against his heated skin as the water splashes over it again and he shivers, partly at the temperature and partly at Kallias’s hands as they run over his skin with the water.

Soon the soap is cleared from his body and Kallias kneels again at his feet. Anticipation makes his cock twitch and Kallias grins.

“Someone’s eager.” Kallias licks his smiling lips and, before Erasmus can say anything back, he leans forward and rubs his mouth over the head of Erasmus’s cock. He doesn’t part his lips or suck Erasmus down, but when he leans back, his pink lips are shiny with pre-cum and he darts a tongue out to taste it. Dark lashes flutter over his cheeks and both omegas moan. This time, when Kallias looks up at Erasmus, his eyes are dark with lust and all traces of teasing are gone.

Usually, Erasmus submits in bed. He loves to let his mates take control, loves to please them in any way he can. But seeing Kallias on his knees, lips moist and freckles bright against his blushing cheeks, does something to Erasmus, makes him want to tease Kallias back, just a little. He buries his fingers in Kallias’s hair and tugs the way the omega likes it. Kallias moans but chokes off when Erasmus pushes his hips forward and slips his cock between those full lips. The omega’s blue eyes widen in surprise, then close as his jaw loosens and he lets Erasmus thrust his cock in farther. Kallias groans and his fingers scramble over Erasmus’s slim hips. The blonde is worried for a moment that he is trying to halt his progress, but those fingers pull him in faster instead of stopping his movement. His cock head nudges against Kallias’s throat and they both groan, the noise vibrating up Erasmus’s cock and into the base of his spine.

“I won’t last,” Erasmus gasps and Kallias hums a happy little hum over his cock. Erasmus snorts, pulls back, and then thrusts his length into Kallias’s slack mouth. He may want to tease, to make Kallias feel on edge like the bath made him, but he can’t treat Kallias roughly, even if the other omega likes it sometimes. The bath, the washing, the gentle way Kallias handled him, makes Erasmus want to reciprocate, to care for his mate. He sets a slow, easy pace, even as he thrusts his hips forward, and pulls Kallias’s hair just a little. 

Erasmus never does this. He’ll pull Kallias’s hair, sure, but only because he knows his mate loves it. He knows Kallias loves this too, trusting his mates to use his mouth and not hurt him, but he usually leaves it to Torveld. He gets the appeal now. Kallias’s mouth is soft and hot and thrusting deep into that sucking hole without resistance makes Erasmus feel heady. He glances down at his mate, has to make sure he’s okay, and groans at what he sees. Kallias’s blue eyes are hazy and half-lidded as they look up at Erasmus. His lips are bright pink to match his cheeks and wet with saliva and pre-cum. Beneath the water, Erasmus can make out the wavy image of Kallias’s hand moving over his own cock.

“Pretty,” he says as he watches his pale length pull out, then disappear between those full lips. Kallias moans and flicks his tongue against the underside of Erasmus’s cock. It’s overwhelming to watch so Erasmus shuts his eyes and gives over to pleasure. He thrusts and the pleasure builds, pulsing in his cock and making his body hotter than the water he stands in. He doesn’t quicken his pace, even when his instincts urge him to, but he does grip Kallias’s hair a little harder. The other omega moans and sucks harder than before. Hot pleasure sears down Erasmus’s spine and through his cock as he peaks. It feels like Kallias pulls it from deep inside, sucking his pleasure and his spend out of Erasmus’s staff until nothing remains.

His thighs quiver and he almost collapses forward, but stops himself with a hand on Kallias’s shoulder. The other omega grins at him as he stands and wraps his arms around Erasmus’s waist to support his weight.

“Relaxed now?” Kallias says into his hair. 

“After a massage, a bath, and two orgasms, I’m surprised I’m not asleep already.”

Kallias laughs and hugs Erasmus just a little tighter. That’s when Erasmus feels it: Kallias’s still hard length nudging at his hip. He frowns and pulls back to look at his mate.

“Why didn’t you come?”

“Maybe I’m saving it for someone special.” Kallias winks and, before Erasmus can reply or even drop to his own knees to pleasure his mate, he turns Erasmus and shoves him towards the edge of the pool, where Torveld is standing with an open towel. Erasmus flushes and steps into Torveld’s embrace, giving himself over to being dried off.

“How much did you see?” he asks softly as Torveld runs the towel over his body.

“Enough,” Torveld replies with a wolfish grin that makes Erasmus’s cheeks flush hotter.

A smaller towel drops onto his head, cutting off his view of his alpha, and another pair of hands start to rub the water from his body. Between both of his mates, Erasmus is dried quickly and his hair wrung out enough to no longer drip. He’s ushered into the antechamber where three chairs are set around a small table full of food and glasses of wine. Kallias, unabashedly nude, steps around Erasmus to take his normal chair, half-hard cock bobbing with his movements. Large hands press against Erasmus’s shoulders to guide him to his seat, but Erasmus digs his heels into the floor.

“I know you’re trying to take care of me,” he says softly, staring down at his hands, “and I really like it. But…” He chews his lip. He can’t look at either of his mates when nerves start to make his belly churn. “I don’t want to eat right now. I want to pleasure you both.”

“Eras, you don’t have to,” Kallias says. “That’s kind of the point.”

Erasmus shakes his head. “I like to. I don’t like feeling…” He trails off, doesn’t know how to say what he wants to.

“Feeling what?” Torveld prompts.

“Uneven.”

Both of his mates huff and Erasmus flushes dark with shame. It was a mistake to say anything. His mates were just trying to take care of him and he should allow them to do so. Just as he opens his mouth to recant his wants, a hand cups his cheek and breaks through the spiral of his anxieties. He glances up to find Kallias standing before him as Kallias’s thumb traces over his cheekbone. 

“No one is counting, Eras,” the other omega says softly.

“I know.”

“But if you want we can move to the bedroom and eat later,” Torveld says as he wraps both of his arms around Erasmus and presses his chest to the smaller man’s back. 

“I’d like that.” He smiles when Kallias presses a kiss to this cheek, relieved that both of his mates understand him and his needs.

Within moments, Erasmus finds himself lying on the pallet with his mates on either side of him. The room is dim, lit only by candles on the tables on either side of the bed and the windowsill. They’ve lain in bed together a hundred times, but for some reason this feels softer, more intimate than normal. Perhaps because it has been weeks since they’ve done this. Kallias is pressed to his side, fingers tracing small circles over his waist and hip, while Torveld lays propped on one elbow, looking down at both omegas with a warm smile. 

“I’m so lucky,” Torveld whispers.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Erasmus reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Torveld’s hair.

“Saps.” Kallias bites playfully at Erasmus’s shoulder. The blonde jabs him with his elbow, not too hard but hard enough to make Kallias flinch back and then laugh. 

“Children,” Torveld chides before the omegas can start to grapple. 

“What, alpha, don’t want to see your two omegas wrestle?” Kallias’s eyes twinkle with mischief. Erasmus flushes as memories of wrestling Kallias in this bed flash across his mind. “Seems like Eras might want to.”

“What I want is to see you two kiss,” he says quickly. It’s the first thing that comes to mind that will get his mates attention on each other instead of on him. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the attention, gods know the last few weeks of his mates preparing for the tournament and ultimately not having the energy to spend on him have been difficult. But he likes watching his mates sometimes, especially when he’s feeling a little guilty for being the center of attention like tonight.

Kallias grins, leans over Erasmus, and meets Torveld in a deep kiss. Erasmus watches as their tongues meet on the brink of their lips and can feel Kallias whimper and shudder against his side as Torveld presses forward just enough to take control of the kiss. As they kiss, Erasmus trails his fingers over every inch of skin he can reach, giggling when he can feel lean muscle twitch beneath his touch. 

Torveld does something with his tongue because Kallias jerks and surges forward for more, pressing further into Erasmus’s side. The alpha pulls away with a chuckle, making Kallias whine.

“Uh uh uh, Kallias,” Torveld tuts with a smirk, “We’ve neglected Erasmus long enough these past few weeks.”

Erasmus shakes his head quickly against the pillow as two mischievous gazes turn onto him. “No, no, please,” he tries to protest even as hands start roaming over his skin. “I like watching.”

“Sorry, Er,” Kallias says, “You’ll have to watch another night.” He winks then pulls Erasmus into a heated kiss. Fingers that know his every sensitive spot move over his body, rubbing and tweaking. Erasmus tenses, tries to anticipate where those hands will touch next in a vain attempt to keep his wits, but it’s impossible with both of his mates caressing him and Kallias’s mouth moving against his own in a way that makes him dizzy with pleasure. He tries to reciprocate, running his hands over the skin he can reach, but it’s two against one and soon Erasmus grips at sheets and shoulders, and writhes between his lovers.

“That’s it,” Torveld murmurs into his hair before kissing over the mating mark closest to his mouth.

Kallias pulls back then and grins as Erasmus tries to follow him and connect their lips again. “Eager,” he teases, then presses a chaste kiss to Erasmus’s lips before pulling away fully. Erasmus pants and stares at the ceiling as both of his mates look down at him with matching smirks. Two sets of fingers tracing idle patterns on his hip and thighs, but no longer aim to pleasure him senseless.

“What do you want to do?” Kallias asks. Erasmus’s senses are overrun with his own pleasure and the comforting scents of rain and jasmine. He doesn’t want to make a decision, too willing to submit in bed and let his mates decide things like positions. He looks at Torveld and hopes the alpha can interpret his hesitancy.

Torveld smiles, kisses his cheek, and guides Erasmus onto his side, facing Kallias. He motions for Kallias to move and the brunette grins and eagerly complies, turning so his face is level with Erasmus’s lap and his cock is near Erasmus’s mouth.

“How’s this?” Torveld murmurs as he presses the length of his chest against Erasmus’s back and wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Perfect.” He leans forward and suckles at the tip of Kallias’s cock. Kallias moans and his hips jerk forward, but Erasmus holds them still, wanting only to tease his tip for now as Torveld preps him. Thick fingers nudge between his cheeks and Torveld growls low into his hair.

“You’re so wet.” Erasmus flushes and sucks a little harder at Kallias’s cock, savoring the salty sweet flavor of his omega mate. Not as sweet as his slick, but similar. 

“Erasmus can’t help it, alpha.” Kallias’s hands pet over his thighs as he kisses the skin around Erasmus’s aching cock. “He’s so eager for your knot, his little hole wants to be ready all the time.”

Embarrassment fills Erasmus’s belly, doubled when slick dribbles from his entrance onto Torveld’s rubbing fingers. The alpha chuckles, desire clear, and finally presses a finger inside. Erasmus jerks and his mouth slackens around Kallias’s cock as he moans. Kallias’s hand pushes Erasmus’s leg up to hang backwards over Torveld’s hip and Erasmus lets himself be moved, unsure why Kallias would position him so until Kallias speaks.

“Only one? C’mon Torveld, Eras can take more.” Erasmus’s cheeks warm with his blush. Knowing that Kallias is watching Torveld prep him from only inches away makes him squirm and try to press his thighs together. Kallias laughs, pushes his legs apart easily, and nips at the flesh of his thigh before nuzzling against it, making Erasmus jerk at the sharp pain.

“Kal,” he whines and tries again to shut his legs, regardless of Kallias’s head resting on his lower leg.

“Come on Eras. Just while he preps you.”

“Kallias,” Torveld warns.

“It’s okay,” Erasmus says before alpha can make Kallias back away. He buries his face in the pillow beneath his head and turns his attention to Torveld’s rubbing fingers instead of the embarrassment of having Kallias so close. They’ve both taken turns watching the other worked over by their alpha, but Erasmus is hard pressed to remember a time when either of them was only inches away. Still, Kallias has seen all of his body for years and it seems silly to get shy now.

Torveld kisses his shoulder, then presses another finger inside. The fingers massage along his passage before spreading open to encourage his hole to stretch. It’s been a while since they’ve knotted, but still Erasmus’s body is eager to open for his alpha. Soon Torveld can fit a third finger inside, thrusting all three in and out slowly.

“Beautiful,” Kallias breathes. Erasmus flushes; he almost forgot the other omega was down there. Something flicks over Erasmus’s balls then moves backwards towards Torveld’s hand. Kallias’s tongue, Erasmus thinks and groans at the realization. Kallias’s tongue laps at the slick dripping over Erasmus’s sac and cheeks before running over his hole where Torveld’s fingers still move in and out. Erasmus writhes, but tries to still his hips to keep from dislodging that questing tongue. Kallias can’t maintain the angle for long, too much of a stretch for his neck, but the wiggling, flicking tease against Torveld’s fingers and Erasmus’s hole is enough to reduce the other omega to mindless whimpering. Hot pleasure pools in his lap, a pulsing heat after coming twice already.

“S-stop,” he whines. Both Torveld and Kallias pause their movements and Kallias has the forethought to pull his head back and shift onto his elbow so he can look at Erasmus.

“Are you alright?” Torveld asks, gently pulling his fingers out of Erasmus’s stretched hole, worried he caused the omega discomfort.

Erasmus nods and pants for a moment to catch his breath as both of his mates watch him in concern. “I was worried I might peak again.” He palms Kallias hip and lays a kiss there to distract himself. “I wanted to wait until we all join.”

Kallias grins down at his mates. “Waiting on you, alpha,” he teases and waggles his eyebrows. 

Erasmus hears Torveld grumble behind him and then feels the tip of his alpha’s cock prod his entrance, thicker than his fingers. He pushes his hips backwards just as Torveld presses forward. The stretch, after so long without having time to couple, is wonderful. An ache Erasmus didn’t even know he had suddenly alleviates from his chest as Torveld pushes all the way inside of him. He doesn’t stop until Erasmus’s backside is cradled in the curve of his hips, his knot already a swollen tease against Erasmus’s entrance.

“I missed you,” Erasmus breathes, surprised at the sudden emotion trapped in his throat. “Both of you.”

“I’m sorry, little omega.” Torveld nuzzles into Erasmus’s curls. “We got caught up in our duties.”

Kallias stays quiet, but his fingers find Erasmus’s, interlace with them, and squeeze. Wanting to move past the emotion, to show his mates they’re forgiven, that he understands and loves them anyway, Erasmus leans forward and licks away the pre-cum on Kallias’s tip as he nudges his hips back to entice Torveld into moving. Both of his mates groan and the noise fills Erasmus with warmth.

Regardless of his two orgasms, Erasmus’s staff aches. He knows he won’t last after the build up of the massage, the bath, and the gentle petting in bed and he wants to make sure his mates feel good after seeing to his pleasure so thoroughly. He wraps his fingers around the base of Kallias’s cock and sucks the length of it into his mouth. He teases the tip with his tongue as his hand begins to pump the rest of it, knowing from years of sucking his mate what Kallias likes most. 

“Shit, Eras,” Kallias moans. Erasmus grins a little around his mouthful, then chokes out his own moan as Kallias takes most of his cock into his mouth. He’s sensitive after peaking twice and that sweet heat makes his cock throb in pleasure. Kallias seems to know he’s oversensitive and sucks gently even as he bobs his head over Erasmus’s length. 

“My perfect omegas,” Torveld says as a hand runs over Erasmus’s side and down to grip his hip. He can’t move much, afraid of choking Kallias, but he shifts his hips forward a little and then back, taking his alpha in a little further than before. Torveld groans into his hair as he pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts forward. The thrust forces Erasmus’s cock further into Kallias’s mouth and the other omega seems all to happy to slacken his mouth and let Erasmus push inside. 

Torveld sets the pace, thrusting steadily in and out of Erasmus’s body, not rough but hard enough that Erasmus can feel every inch of the alpha’s cock as it moves inside of him. The movement forces his own hips forward, burying his cock into Kallias’s sucking mouth with every thrust. He tries to time his own bobbing head to the thrusts, but finds it hard to concentrate every time Torveld strikes that sensitive spot inside of him and pleasure courses over his skin. He pulls back to suckle at Kallias’s tip instead, knowing the omega won’t last long with his tongue flicking over the most sensitive part of his cock. 

Kallias peaks first. He pulls back from Erasmus’s cock with a groan and thrusts his hips forward, mindlessly chasing his pleasure. He pumps in and out of Erasmus’s mouth, held back by Erasmus’s hand on his hip, and spills onto Erasmus’s tongue. The blonde swallows without thought and pulls away to pant, resting his head fully on Kallias’s plush thigh.

He thinks for a moment that Kallias will take a break, that he can just focus on the feeling of his alpha thrusting deep inside of him, but Kallias has never been one to sit out during their lovemaking. On Torveld’s next thrust forward, Erasmus’s cock slips back into Kallias’s mouth and the omega sucks him down his throat. Hot pleasure swells in Erasmus’s belly and he writhes between his mates.

He’s so close, it feels like the pleasure is a surging wave, held back only by the amount of times he has peaked already that night. Torveld thrusts in and out of him and he can feel the swollen base of Torveld’s knot nudging at his entrance with every movement of their hips. He moans and pushes back the next time Torveld pushes forward. The knot pops inside of him and his hole squeezes around it, locking them tight together. Torveld groans low into his ear as he comes inside Erasmus. That coupled with the sucking heat on his cock, makes Erasmus peak again. He moans and squeezes Kallias’s hip as the pleasure crests inside of him and spills down Kallias’s throat. 

Erasmus pants, eyes closed as he rides the pleasure. His hole convulses around Torveld’s knot, makes the alpha tense behind him and pulls another orgasm from his mate. He wishes for a crazy moment that he was in heat, that they could breed, but the thought is gone quickly enough, replaced by the feeling of being thoroughly spent and laying between his mates.

There’s movement on the bed and Erasmus finally blinks his eyes open to see Kallias smiling softly and sharing his pillow. He’s exhausted but finds energy enough to reach shaking hand up and cup Kallias’s cheek. 

“Love you,” he mumbles. Kallias nuzzles his hand and presses a kiss into his palm, blue eyes shining with affection that makes Erasmus’s heart thump. A muscled arm snakes around his waist and curls over Kallias’s to pull the omegas closer together. The alpha grumbles something and both omegas laugh, unable to discern exactly what he said with his face pressed against the back of Erasmus’s neck. It’s cozy, wrapped in the embrace of both of his mates, and soon Erasmus finds himself drifting off to sleep with the final, sappy thought that he’s happy to take care of his mates for years to come.


End file.
